gangsofspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Pirnat
Starting from the upper-left corner and going clockwise around the outer ring of ships in the first image, the types of Pirnat are named as follows (based on appearances in the English version of Gangs of Space): #Scout #Spike #Drake #Gunz #Lobstor #Hunter #Miner #Wasp #Pickelhaube #Ultra Blade Deviant-type enemies A deviant-type enemy will contain the following within their name: *Molotof - Upon death a red sphere will spawn, dealing solid and explosive damage over time to player ships within it (damage is based on the radius of the sphere). Indicated by yellow paint. Deviants of this type appear in T2+ systems. *Debuff - Bullets that this enemy shoots will now reduce the player's shield solid resistance (purple shots) or speed (blue shots). Indicated by pink paint. Deviants of this type appear in all systems. *Kamikaze - Once the enemy is close enough, it will start emitting light and explode within a few seconds, dealing a large amount of explosive damage to all player ships caught in the blast. Indicated by red paint. Deviants of this type appear in T4+ systems. *Minuteur - Once the enemy has reached 0 hit points, it will stay alive for a few seconds, then harmlessly explode. Indicated by green paint. Deviants of this type appear in T3+ systems. *Death Bullet - The enemy shoots a bullet as it dies which deals an amount of damage split evenly among solid, explosive and electric damage types. Indicated by blue paint. Deviants of this type appear in all systems. Champion-type enemies A champion-type enemy, indicated visually by the presence of a colored outline, will contain the following colored text below their name: *Resists solid - The enemy will have greatly increased resistance to solid damage (often capping it at 90% at high levels). *Resists explosive - The enemy will have greatly increased resistance to explosive damage (often capping it at 90% at high levels). *Resists Electric - The enemy will have greatly increased resistance to electric damage (often capping it at 90% at high levels). *Strong - Increased bullet damage. *Fast - Increased movement speed. *Tough - Increased hp. *Gatling - Increased rate of fire. If Strong and/or Gatling is present, the enemy will have a red outline; otherwise, if Tough and/or Resist solid/explosive/electric is present, the enemy will have a yellow outline. If the only modifier present is Fast, the enemy will have a blue outline. Pirnat Bullets Though the individual Pirnat units differ in many aspects, they all tend to use similar styles of bullets. In Gangs of Space, damage type, damage magnitude and debuffing effects are generally tied to bullets rather than to the enemies firing them, allowing for a degree of standardization. The following is a list of bullet types used by Pirnat units, along with their effects based on system tier: * Orange Bullet: Comes in elliptical (fast) and round (slow) forms. Used by most Pirnat units. Deals 30/120/500/1000/1300/1690 solid damage in T1/T2/T3/T4/T5/T6 systems. * Purple Star: Used by all Debuff deviants and basic Ultra Blades. Deals 30/120/500/1000/1300/1690 solid damage and inflicts a stack of a resistance-reducing debuff based on the type of Debuff deviant that launched it: **'Miner/Spike/Gunz Debuff, Ultra Blade:' -?/25/30/35/40/40% shield solid resistance. Limited to 1 stack. **'Drake/Hunter Debuff:' -?/10/15/20/20/20% shield solid resistance. Limited to 3 stacks. * Light Blue Star: Used by Drake Debuff and Gunz Debuff. Deals 30/120/500/1000/1300/1690 solid damage and inflicts a stack of a debuff that reduces speed by ?/5/7/9/15/15%. The debuff is limited to 3 stacks. * Yellow Bullet: Comes in pointed (very fast) and round (immobile) forms. Used by Drake Minuteur, Gunz and Gunz Minuteur. Deals ?/?/950/2100/2730/3549 solid damage. * Blue Bullet: Comes in elliptical (fast) and round (slow) forms. Used by all Ultra Blade variants. Deals 30/120/500/1000/1300/1690 electric damage. *'Dark Blue Star:' Used by Ultra BlueBlade. Deals 30/120/500/1000/1300/1690 electric damage and inflicts a stack of a debuff that reduces shield solid resistance by ?/10/15/20/20/20%. The debuff is limited to 3 stacks. *'Death Bullet:' Used by all Death Bullet deviants. Deals 10/40/150/350/455/590 damage of each damage type. For player ships with no damage resistances, total damage dealt is 30/120/450/1050/1365/1770. The following projectiles are technically effect fields rather than bullets due to having area effects rather than contact effects (though in compact form, they can be destroyed by Silence type abilities): * Yellow Energy Sphere: Used by all Ultra Blade variants. Launched in compact form, the sphere stops and expands greatly after traveling a short distance, applying a -40% Speed debuff to all player ships within it. If multiple spheres overlap, their effects stack additively within the region(s) of overlap (which can result in near-immobility or absolute immobility for those caught in the overlap). *'Molotof Sphere:' Produced on death by all Molotof deviants. Player ships caught within it take solid and explosive damage over time based on system tier and enemy type. *'Blue Energy Sphere:' Used by Ultra BlueBlade. Launched in compact form, the sphere stops and expands greatly after traveling a short distance, applying a -75% Shield Electric Resistance debuff (limit 1 stack) to player ships within it which persists for ~15 seconds after they leave the sphere.